


Tinder to Flame

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a piece of fluff I wrote in class last week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinder to Flame

His hands are smooth as the slide down my bare back. His long fingers, nails which I know are painted with chipping black, skid over my skin, creating imprinted memories. His three silver rings, two on the left, one on the right, are warm from his skin, but they still make me hiss at the slightly cooler temperature on my heated skin. His fingertips bump over the ridges in my spine, forcing goosebumps over my skin like an allergic reaction. Only, the reaction is more like a series of fireworks going off beneath my flesh. He absolutely sets me on fire with his touch.


End file.
